


Oh no, my airpods!

by ordinaryusername



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Karasuno Family, Karasuno team bonding, Team Bonding, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tsukishima Kei is So Done, as per usual, asahi tries his best in the absence of mama suga and dadchi, bc im a sucker for that, daichi does not like to be woken up, hehe it could be, i think, is this canon?, lol I love them, noya and tanaka acting like dumbasses, rated bc kageyama says fuck, takes place sometime in s1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryusername/pseuds/ordinaryusername
Summary: The team is at Daichi's house for a lil bit of some nice team bonding. An airpod gets lost in a couch and they try to get it but it just gets more and more lost so they have to finesse the couch and shit without waking Daichi up and invoking his wrath.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Karasuno Volleyball Club & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Oh no, my airpods!

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: this was based on a real-life experience. I immediately just thought: this situation + karasuno's collective dumbass energy = something i have to write.
> 
> I don't own Haikyuu!

“Alright, guys,” Daichi’s eyes tear up as he raises a hand to cover his yawn. “Don’t stay up too late, or else you’re going to be doing towel pushes during practice instead of playing.”

“Yes sir!” Hinata and Noya playfully salute.

"AND!" All pretense of exhaustion is gone from Daichi's face as he glares at his team. "If I wake up tomorrow morning to see wreckage everywhere..."

Noya and Hinata gulp in unison. "Y-yes sir! Nothing will be destroyed! We swear on Kageyama's milk addiction!" The team captain rolls his eyes and heads upstairs to his bed, ignoring the indignant "Hey!" from the setter.

“Y’know what, I’m gonna head to bed too. Dibs on the guest room!” Suga grins as he rushes upstairs, following after Daichi. “Have fun sleeping in the living room!”

Ennoshita immediately jumps up. “Suga-san! That’s not fair!” Suga stops on the second floor, leans over the railing, and sticks out his tongue as he winks at the second-year. “Sucks to suck, I guess.” And with that, two out of the three third-years are gone.

Kageyama turns from the distraction back to the old volleyball game that was playing on TV. It was college, not professional, but it would have to do. Hinata, relaxing from his rigid salute, bounds across the room to sit on the couch adjacent to Kageyama’s, leaning against the arm.

“Ne, Yamayama-kun.”

“What.” Kageyama nearly growls, not desiring any interaction at the moment with the ball of energy known as Hinata Shoyo.

“Let’s go toss the ball outside.”

“No.”

“What? Why?”

“No.”

“My returns have gotten better! I won’t have to spend as much time running after the ball anymore.”

“No.”

Hinata dramatically drapes himself over the couch, pouting and blinking imploringly at his partner.

Kageyama, without even sending a glance his way, replies with a straight-forward negative. “I’ve already gone for my evening run and taken a shower.” Kageyama lives based on a strict routine that left no room for sudden changes. Just another reason why such a spontaneous boy like Hinata could rub him the wrong way at times.

“So? Just take another shower.”

“No.”

“WHYYY?”

“I swear, if I have to say ‘no’ one more time...”

“ARGH.”

As Hinata continued to pester Kageyama, Noya and Tanaka were trying to get the other first-years to play an innocent little game of Truth or Dare.

“Come on, let’s just play. What are you guys, cowards?” Tanaka jeered.

“Well, I guess I could play.” Yamaguchi finally shrugged, mostly to get the teen to stop directing his “thug face” at him.

“Yes! You’re a real one, Yama! Now, for the last resistor.” Noya says.

Tsukishima, sitting cross-legged in the corner of the room on the floor, looks up irritably. He doesn’t even bother to remove his headphones or close his book. “You know, every time you guys do something dumb, I think to myself ‘They can’t possibly get more immature than this’. But somehow, you manage to prove me wrong every single time.”

Noya stares. “...so is that a yes or no?”

Not even deigning to respond, the blond merely raises his book again. He is only able to read two words though because Tanaka suddenly swoops in and snatches it out of his hands.

“Alright, Tsukishima. Truth or dare?”

Seeing the boy glare at Tanaka and start to stand, Asahi jumps in to defuse the situation. “D-dare! I’ll do dare!”

Tanaka completely forgets about Tsukishima and focuses his “up-to-no-good” energy on the brunet, throwing the book haphazardly behind him. “Alright, Mr. Ace. I dare you… to chug Daichi-san’s special Dr. Pepper.” He skillfully ignores Tsukishima’s complaints that he had bent the corner.

Asahi pales. “You wouldn’t happen to be talking about the one he specifically told us not to drink because he’s saving it for when we win the Inter-High?”

“Oh ho ho,” Tanaka chuckles darkly. “But that _is_ the one I’m talking about.”

Asahi curses under his breath. “And if I don’t?”

Noya and Tanaka both inhale as if to yell and wake Daichi from his sleep.

“No! No! I’ll do it!” Daichi will be beyond angry when he finds out that his beloved Dr. Pepper is gone, but it’ll be nothing in comparison to how pissed he’d be if his sleep was interrupted. The first and last time anyone disturbed his sleep was in their first year at training camp. Asahi and Suga learned what true fear was that night.

To appease the teens staring at him eagerly, he strides over to the fridge, grabs the soda, and starts chugging.

“Chug! Chug! Chug!”

The three sane second-years stare at the chaos all around them, glance at the stairs, then at each other, and nod as if coming to an agreement.

“Wow,” Kinoshita walks over and opens a few cupboards half-heartedly. “Look at that, we’re out of snacks! Aw, man. I guess we’ll have to go buy some.” He looks around to see if anybody was actually paying any attention but nobody hears him over Hinata’s whining and the others’ chanting. He then looks over at the other two. Narita shrugs. _Let's just go,_ he mouths.

“Alright, bye!” Ennoshita whispers as the trio hurriedly put on their shoes and he ushers them out of the house.

As soon as the door closes behind them, Asahi swallows the last drops of the soda ( _I’m sorry, Daichi_ ) and inhales deeply, catching his breath.

“Ok, are you guys happy now-” He gets interrupted by the loudest burp he’s ever experienced. It's so powerful that it ceases all other conversations and leaves the underclassmen staring at him, astonished and even with a little respect. Asahi, however, was frozen in fear and staring at the stairs.

Everything was silent for a few moments, but just as he let out a sigh of relief, footsteps were heard slowly making their way down the stairs. Asahi quickly hid the evidence of his crime (the soda bottle) by sticking it up the back of his shirt.

Daichi's upper body emerged from the shadows, absolutely terrifyingly. The contrast of the shadows surrounding him and the light coming from the kitchen threw the peaks and valleys of his face into stark relief. Even Tsukishima was trembling slightly. Hinata was doing his best impression of an electric toothbrush.

"I know you guys weren't being loud on purpose, right? Even after I told you not to? It was an accident, and you all are very sorry, and it will never happen again and you are going to go to sleep soon. Am I correct?" Daichi's voice was calm and agreeable, but his face showed killer intent.

Yamaguchi and Asahi were the only ones able to gather themselves enough to answer.

"Y-yes, captain."

"Sure, Dad- Daichi."

"Good." He turned and ascended the stairs again.

Even after he had completely disappeared from their view, the others stayed perfectly still and silent. Everyone was still experiencing the terror that Daichi had introduced into their systems. The hush lasted for a couple of minutes before Hinata shakily faced the remaining group.

“U-uh,” he stutters. “I don’t k-know about you guys, b-but after that, I’m not s-sleepy anymore.”

"You weren't tired in the first place, boke," Kageyama says just loud enough for the redhead to hear and direct a strange mix of a glare and a pout at him.

“For once, I agree with you,” Tsukishima mutters. Angling his phone away from everybody, he discreetly changes his music to some lofi beats and zones out in an attempt to slow his heart rate which had spiked during that horrifying encounter with the captain.

Asahi finally shakes out of his stupor and sees everybody’s pale faces. “Hey guys, how about we just watch a little something before going to sleep? That way we can… calm down.” He pulls the bottle out of his shirt and hides it in his school bag. Better to get rid of it at school so that Daichi can’t trace it to him.

Yamaguchi quickly perks up. “That sounds good!” He quietly claps his hands together and then places them on his hips, imitating Suga’s stance he takes when he mothers them. “Everybody choose a couch and sit, it’s fami- team bonding time!”

Kageyama scooches over as Noya and Tanaka commandeer the rest of his couch after sitting on his outstretched legs. Hinata, on the larger of the two couches, happily makes room for Asahi when he asks if he’s able to sit and for Yamaguchi who plops down afterward. Looking around, Noya suddenly notices that three people are missing.

“Hey, where’s Ennoshita and Co.?”

Everyone pauses. “I could have sworn they were just here!” Yamaguchi says.

Hinata suddenly gasps. “What if Daichi-san took them and-” he slides his finger across his throat, deadly pale. Laughing, Tanaka waves him off. “Nah, Daichi wouldn’t do that to _them_ of all people. They actually listen to him and don’t piss him off.” He hesitates. “...right?”

Silence falls as everyone imagines the trio being subjected to some type of punishment (towel pushes, 6-mile run, waterboarding) while Daichi looks on, smiling evilly. Asahi suddenly stands. “Oh my god, I need to go save them-”

“They went to go get snacks.”

Silence.

“Excuse me?”

Kageyama speaks up again. “They went to go get snacks.”

They all stare incredulously at him, excluding Tsukishima who was still in his own world.

“And you didn’t think to share that piece of information with us when we were aLL FREAKING OUT A SECOND AGO?” Tanaka shakes him by the shoulders.

Kageyama scowls and brushes the hitter’s hands off of him. “Well, I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“BAKAYAMA IF WE’RE FREAKING OUT BECAUSE WE THINK THEY’RE SUFFERING FROM DAICHI-SAN’S HANDS THEN YOU’RE KINDA SUPPOSED TO INTERRUPT-” Hinata’s shushed by Asahi clamping a large hand over his mouth. The ace lets out a shout as the boy retaliates by licking his hand.

The room looks in apprehension at the foot of the stairs, but when nothing appears they collectively sigh in relief.

“Anyway,” Asahi says as he wipes his hand on his pants. “You said they went out, Kageyama?”

“Yes. To get snacks.”

“Ok, just as long as we know where they are.”

Now that the room is mostly settled, Kageyama holds up the remote, bored of the game he’d already watched about 4 times before. “Ok, what do you guys want to watch?”

Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka all scramble to reach for his raised hand. 

“Horror!” 

“No, sports!”

“Let’s watch some ACTION!”

Seeing the problem, Yamaguchi quickly snatches it out of the setter’s hand. “Do you all not realize that those won’t help us chill at all? We need to watch something that won’t get us fired up.”

The three simultaneously pout as Yamaguchi hands the remote to the eldest. “Asahi-san, you pick what we should watch.”

The giant stammers. “We-well, I don’t know what everyone likes and-”

Yamaguchi interrupts him. “It doesn’t matter, Asahi-san. Just choose.” The man almost flinches at the falsely sweet tone that the first-year must have learned from Suga. They must spend too much time together.

Asahi scrolls through the channels until he settles on a rerun of one of his favorite shows he used to watch in middle school. “Is this okay for everyone?”

“Oh, I remember this!” Noya chirps. “I used to watch it all the time! My grandpa would get so tired of hearing it all the time.”

“Me too,” Tanaka says. “My sister broke the remote over my head once to get me to turn it off.”

After sending a few weirded-out glances towards him, everyone settled into relative contentment. Until, that is, Noya took notice of the lanky blond still sitting in the corner of the room.

“Oi, Tsukishima.”

The teen barely even glances up, staring poker-faced at the libero.

“What are you still doing over there, man? Come sit with us.” He pats the little remaining space between himself and the arm of the loveseat he was sharing with Tanaka and Kageyama.

Tsukishima looks at the 3 inches of space, back at Noya, and scoffs as he returns to his book. “I don’t know when you last checked, but not everyone is as small as you and could fit in that tiny amount of space.”

Veins visibly pop as Noya clenches his jaw and stands up. “Look, Mr. I’m-too-tall-for-everybody-else. First, you didn’t play truth or dare and now you’re not participating in team-bonding. Plus, you insulted me: your senpai. Now I, your strong upperclassman and mighty libero, command you to come and sit with us.”

“Sorry, _senpai_ , but no thanks.”

The rest of the team who is watching gasp as Tsukki brings his gaze back down to his book, not fully focusing on it yet as he listens out for an incoming attack from Noya. After a few moments of nothing, he begins to read again: a fatal mistake.

The next thing anyone knows, Noya is right in Tsukishima’s face.

Spluttering at the sudden invasion of his personal space, he attempts to scoot backward but his hand lands on the cord of his headphones and they’re torn from his head, slamming into his nose on the way.

“Fuck,” Tsukishima growls as he brings a hand up to assess the damage. His anger spikes even further as he hears Noya chortling from where he stands above him with his hands on his hips.

“That’s what you get, sucky kohai!” Noya laughs. He continues over Tsukki’s muttered expletives. “Actually, this reminds me!”

He digs around in his pockets but doesn’t find what he’s looking for so he bounds back over to the couch where he had set his bag. Everybody watches silently as he lets out a quiet grunt of satisfaction and draws his arm out of the bag, holding the item in his hand up triumphantly.

“I am no longer ruled by cords and physical materials! I am free to do what I want when I want without being held back by restraints.”

“Uh…” Yamaguchi stares. “You have airpods?”

Noya proudly laughs as he waves the case around, Hinata and Tanaka properly ooh-ing and ah-ing, giving him the reaction he desires.

“Indeed, my young kohai!”

Asahi chuckles. “That’s pretty cool, Noya.”

“Tsukki! As a responsible upperclassman, I tell you to get airpods like me so that you don’t risk getting all tangled up in your outdated cords and wires. I’m sure you would really get some use out of them, seeing as you’re always listening to music… instead of practicing more on your lame blocks.”

The blond in question glares even more intensely. “Why in the hell would I waste my money on overpriced earbuds when my headphones work perfectly well?”

Before Noya can retort, Hinata eagerly interrupts. “Ne, Noya-senpai, can I see them? I’ve never touched airpods before!”

Kageyama snorts. “Boke, what’s so great about touching them? They’re just earbuds.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand, Yamayama,” the redhead sniffs. “The only thing you care about is volleyball.”

Kageyama shrugs as Noya agrees to Hinata’s request. He hands the individual airpods to Tanaka to pass down the line to Hinata because he was in the middle of explaining the benefits of the charging case to an obstinate Tsukishima.

Tanaka hands them to Kageyama distractedly and the first-year startles at suddenly having them in his hand. He may not be very interested in them, but he _is_ aware of the fact that they are expensive. As fuck. He could probably buy knee pads, some decent shoes, and a new bag with that kind of money. 

He looks to his left towards the next couch where Hinata is practically trembling with sparkling eyes and open hands. “Ok moron, sit still and wait as I pass them to you. I don’t want you to lose or break them.”

Hinata immediately gasps indignantly. “Shut up, asshole! I’m not a little kid.”

“Eh, you are pretty little,” Kageyama murmurs as he reaches across the divide.

“You bring that up every five minutes!” Hinata exclaims as he brings his hands up to his head in exasperation. “I get it! I’m small!”

It’s only when he calms down that he notices the setter’s horrified face. He also takes notice of the fact that the outstretched hand is empty, and the airpods are not in his hand either.

“Uh, where are they?”

His quietly uttered question snaps Kageyama out of his stupor. The teen stands up and leans over in Hinata’s space, peering at the crack between the arm of the couch and the cushion. Unfortunately, his sudden movement towards him had caused the redhead to instinctively scramble away and cling to Asahi’s arm in search of protection. He stills to watch the white earbuds fall further into the couch.

Hinata tentatively loosens his grip on Asahi’s arm and peers at the frozen setter. “K-kageyama-kun?”

Kageyama’s face as he turns to face the boy promises pain and possibly death. “Y-you… damn it… I said-... B-boke… I can’t even… expensive as _fuck_ -...”

He takes a breath to compose himself and then looms over Hinata, clutching his shoulders and digging his fingertips in. “ _You boke, remember when you served a ball into my head? Do you remember the fear you felt? Yeah? Well, you’re about to experience something three times worse. I fucking told you, didn’t I? I specifically told you to sit still because I knew this would happen but no, you didn’t listen._ ”

Hinata seems to have lost all ability to speak; in fact, it appears as if he has ascended from pure fright. Asahi, who has just turned from Noya and Tsukishima, immediately intervenes. He knows that if one of the underclassmen (especially the first years) dies under his watch, Suga would never forgive him.

“Kageyama, a little space please!” He braces a hand against his shoulder and pushes to get him a suitable distance away. Then, he frantically turns to the unresponsive boy next to him to try and see if he can be saved without having to call 911 and wake Daichi.

“Hey, Hinata, _breathe_.”

Hinata finally manages an agonizing gasp and Asahi nearly faints in relief. He had resigned himself to his grim fate. The ace faces Kageyama who appears to have calmed down a bit.

“Ok you guys, what happened?”

“I was handing Noya-san’s airpods to the idiot when he knocked them out of my hand. I saw them in the crack but when I tried to get them the _boke_ moved and they fell even deeper into the couch.” The setter was practically growling by the end of the sentence.

“Well _excuse me_ for being scared for my life when I see you rush towards me. And no! I haven’t forgotten! You’re a jerk, Kageyama!”

Asahi interrupts as Kageyama works up a retort. “Wait. You guys… lost… Noya’s airpods?”

The setter looks genuinely confused. “Wait. Why did you include me in this? Hinata’s the one who lost them.”

“Ok, never mind who’s at fault,” Asahi waves him and Hinata’s indignant squawk off. “We just really need to get them back.”

Kageyama groans but moves to remove the couch cushion. “Get off the couch, boke. Asahi-san, would you and Yamaguchi please move as well?”

The boys all move, Yamaguchi asking Hinata to fill him in on what had happened to prevent what would likely be a loud argument about Kageyama’s noticeable deference to anyone who wasn’t Tsukki or the redhead.

Kageyama removes the cushion and reaches into the crack, searching for the small earbuds.

“Y’know, you kinda need to look where you’re reaching, Yamayama.”

In return for his kind advice, Hinata receives a _fuck off_ glare.

“Just give me a second, dumbass. I felt one just now.”

“Hurry up and grab it!”

“What the hell do you think I’m doing?”

Kageyama strains a bit more to chase the sleek airpod he had just felt and nudges it with his pinky. “Almost got it.”

He uses two fingers like chopsticks and starts to move up. However, the airpod catches on a loose thread and is wrenched from his grasp. He dashes to grab it but only manages to push it deeper.

“ _Fuck_.”

Asahi leans in, concerned. “What happened?”

“I had one, but it fell again.”

The other three groan exasperatedly. This catches the attention of a lanky blond who is desperate for anything that would get one excitable libero out of his face. Shoving the shorter teen away, he glances at Yamaguchi. “What’s up?”

“Oh hey, Tsukki!” he chuckles nervously. Asahi and Hinata are signaling to him to not say anything incriminating, pointing to Noya and Tanaka who are now looking at him expectantly. The pressure quickly gets to him; he has never been one to enjoy being the center of attention. “Haha, I forgot you were here! What do you mean ‘what’s up’? Nothing’s up. Why would anything be up? Nah, everything’s ‘down’ over here! Absolutely nothing is wrong!”

His rambling sputters to a stop when he notices how everyone is mimicking Tsukki’s favorite I-can-smell-your-bullshit-from-a-mile-away look. He can honestly say he had never- never _ever_ \- considered the fact that he would be receiving such a look from _Hinata_.

Asahi attempts to salvage the situation, despite his complete inability to lie. “Uh, well, we dropped something? In the couch? And we’re trying to get it.”

His efforts did not impress anyone.

“Well, what did you lose? Do you need help?” Noya raises an eyebrow.

“Uh… welostsomeairpods.”

“You lost what?”

Asahi either doesn’t see the frantic signaling from Kageyama and Yamaguchi to just stop talking or is so panicked he ignores it because he continues to say “We lost some airpods.”

“Huh? But… I didn’t think anyone else had any.”

“No, we don’t.”

At this point, Yamaguchi and Kageyama stride forward to physically remove the ace from the trainwreck of a conversation, but it’s too late.

Noya takes a second to connect the dots, and when he does all he manages is open-mouthed shock. Tanaka takes it upon himself to put Noya’s conclusion into spoken words.

“So, you lost Noya’s airpods.”

Asahi cringes. Well, he never said he was good at lying.

“Oh no! My airpods!” Noya sprints to where Hinata stands by the arm of the couch and peers into the crack as if he could get them out with sheer willpower alone.

“It’s okay, Noya-san,” Yamaguchi tries to reassure him. “We’ll get them out. Just, maybe calm down a bit so that we don’t wake up the captain, ok?”

“Yeah, we’ll get ‘em back!” Tanaka pumps a fist in the air.

Tsukishima chuckles darkly. “This would never happen with my headphones.”

He nearly chokes on his words, however, when Yamaguchi fixes him with a look he hadn’t seen since their first year in middle school. Tsukishima nearly gets whiplash at how fast Yamaguchi changed his attitude.

“Ok, Kageyama almost had them at one point but they fell even further down. Hinata, go ahead and stand on the springs. I need you to make room for Tanaka-san to reach down and try to get them.”

“Yup!” Hinata yanks the cushions off and scrambles onto the couch.

Tsukishima chuckles. “Are you sure Shorty’s going to be able to do it? I don’t know if he weighs enough to make a difference.”

“Shut up, Stupidshima! At least I look proportionate for my size! You look all lanky and stringy, like a gust of wind would blow you over.”

Tsukishima’s smirk turns into something more sinister. “Wow, I’m impressed. That was such a big word for you. ‘Proportionate’. Even more impressive than you pronouncing it right, you used it correctly.” He turns to Kageyama. “You better speed it up, King. The shorty’s going to surpass you, believe it or not.”

The setter in question scowls but doesn’t get a chance to respond.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi only needs to snap Tsukishima’s name for the blocker to back off. This is the most Yamaguchi’s gone against him since the beginning of middle school. He really needs to keep his friend away from the troublemakers on the team. They’re a bad influence.

Hinata stands up on the cushionless couch and presses down on the springs closest to the split. Tanaka reaches in and digs around. Everyone waits with bated breath, Noya clinging to Asahi’s arm in anticipation.

The hitter’s eyebrows scrunch up before he pulls his hand out. The others surge forward, but his hand is empty.

“Noooo!” Noya groans. Asahi pats his head sympathetically.

“I couldn’t feel anything,” Tanaka explains with a frown. “Except for the typical couch crap, they weren’t there.”

“Uh, they were there a second ago, though,” Asahi says. “They couldn’t have gone anywhere in the 10 minutes since Kageyama dropped them, right?”

“It wasn’t me. It was the boke!” Kageyama almost whines.

Yamaguchi waves him off. “Uh,” he thinks for a second. “Tsukki, your fingers are long. You try.”

The look of pure shock on the blond’s face would have led to an outburst of loud laughter if not for their current environment. “W-why?” he splutters. “I had nothing to do with this. King has long fingers too _and_ it’s his fault. Ask him.”

Tsukishima can somehow hear Yamaguchi’s muttered words over Kageyama’s outburst, “Yeah, well, all you’ve been doing is griping. That isn’t helping anybody, so why don’t you put your ‘disproportionality’ to use?”

Tsukishima is learning all kinds of things about his best friend tonight. He grumbles a bit more, just so he doesn’t seem too scared of the new Yamaguchi, and reaches into the couch.

Ugh. Couch fuzz, a paper clip, a battery, couch fuzz, a pencil, more couch fuzz. No airpods. He withdraws his hand and offers an apathetic “Sorry, but there’s nothing there.” to the increasingly distraught Noya.

“Well, they can’t have just disappeared. They definitely fell down there. I watched as _Hinata_ knocked them out of my hand. I’m sure of it.”

Hinata starts a silent brawl with the setter as Tanaka, who had been thinking, starts inspecting the couch.

“What are you looking for,” Noya asks sadly. “I think we’ve established that my airpods aren’t in there.”

“Wait! I think I know what happened!” Tanaka removes his hand and looks at the group triumphantly.

“What?” Asahi asks from between the now separated Kageyama and Hinata.

“Asahi-san, come help me real quick,” Tanaka requests as he holds one arm.

Together, the two hitters lift the couch and wiggle it. They hear a clatter before they set it back down.

“There’s a _second_ crack! I think they may have fallen to the very bottom of the couch, beneath the boards and springs.”

Noya dives under the couch and feels along the thin, yet tough cloth at the bottom. “Ryu, you’re a genius!” he says when he feels the airpods.

Tsukishima’s mildly impressed at Tanaka’s deduction skills.

“Ok so now how do we get them?” Hinata inquires from a headlock.

Asahi dashes over and quickly untangles them. “Tanaka, could we reach through the second crack and pull them out?”

“Nah, I don’t think so. It’s too tight.”

“Um,” Yamaguchi interrupts. “I really don’t want it to have to resort to this, but I’ll put it out there. What if we make a cut- a tiny cut- in the cloth and pull them out through there?”

Asahi shudders. Cut Daichi’s couch? He wouldn’t want to be around if he found out about that.

Everybody’s quiet for a few minutes as they try to think of another solution.

“Nope. I can’t think of anything.” Hinata sighs.

“Didn’t see that one coming,” Tsukishima mutters under his breath.

“Neither can I,” Asahi says. “Unless we want to leave Noya’s airpods in Daichi’s couch, we’ll have to use your idea.”

“Aghhhhh.” Tanaka drags a hand down his face. “This is risky, and could result in one or two deaths-” everybody minus Tsukishima gasps. “-but it must be done.” He pumps a fist in determination. “We can’t let the captain know that we lost Noya-san’s expensive airpods, or that we damaged his furniture. Let’s do this!”

They circle up and quietly cheer before heading towards the couch.

Yamaguchi grabs a knife from the kitchen and hands it to Kageyama. They were hoping that his insane precision on the court would translate nicely into real life. He crawls on his stomach towards the couch and feels around until he feels the airpods. “Alright, tilt the couch forward a bit. I need them as close as possible.”

“Wait,” Tsukishima interrupts right before Tanaka and Asahi lift the couch. “We should probably set up the futons beforehand in case something goes wrong so we can pretend to be asleep.”

“Good idea, Tsukki!” Hinata says as he rolls out the first one.

“Don’t call me that.”

The two spikers tilt the couch slowly, Kageyama tracing the path of the earbuds as they move.

“Ok, stop.”

Once the couch is stable, he moves to cut the cloth but realizes the knife is too long. “Uh, could you guys lift it up just a little? Enough for me to get the knife under but not so much that the airpods move?”

While they try to figure out how high to lift it, Tsukishima and Hinata finish with the sleeping gear.

“Nice, Tsukki!”

Hinata goes for a high five but the blond is crawling into his futon. “Whatever happens over there, I'm going to be innocently sleeping over here.”

The redhead slowly lowers his hands with a pout before heading over to watch the mission. “ _Nothing_ about you is innocent.”

“On three. 1, 2, 3!” Asahi huffs as he and Tanaka lift the couch ever so slightly.

Kageyama reaches under and makes a small cut, then moving out of the way so that Noya can reach on and get the airpods.

The spectators watch with apprehension as the libero digs around for a moment, and then pulls both of the earbuds out with a victorious cheer. 

The sudden loud noise sets off a chain of events. The three other second-years open the door and hold up bags of snacks, announcing their arrival: “We bring gifts!”. The hitters drop the couch in surprise, causing a loud slam to reverberate through the house. Everyone freezes.

“Wait, what are you guys doing?”

Ennoshita’s whisper-yell breaks the strange trance and the others dive for their futons. The second-years toss their bags on the kitchen table and climb in their own beds, following suit out of confusion. Asahi reaches up from where he lays to turn the light off right when they hear a door open upstairs. Pretending to be asleep, they await their fate.

-

“Dai, I’m sure it's nothing,” Suga raises a hand to cover his mouth as he yawns.

“No, I’m sure I heard voices,” Daichi mutters. “I swear, they better be ready for practice tomorrow-”

He hurries down the rest of the stairs to see a mess of futons and sleeping boys.

Suga chuckles as they enter the living room. “See? They’re asleep.”

“You’re right," Daichi sighs. "It was probably just Noya yelling in his sleep again.”

The setter reaches over and pulls the haphazardly thrown blanket more evenly over Noya’s body. Daichi does the same with Hinata. “Okay, now that you’ve confirmed nothing’s happened, can I go back to sleep?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Their footsteps retreat up the stairs.

-

Once he's sure the upperclassmen are gone, Noya snuggles closer into his blanket and puts his airpods in the case that he placed under his pillow. "Thanks, guys."

All that the others can offer him are tired murmurs of "No problem."

"Except for you, sucky-ass kohai."

The last thing he hears before drifting off is a muffled "With all due respect, Nishinoya-san: fuck off."

He'll make sure to kick that scrawny blond's ass in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> oof this was written exclusively between 1-4 am lmao
> 
> i have no idea how to write endings ;-;
> 
> the feels resulting from discovering the moonlight version of hikariare forced me to finish this
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
